Ultimates (Marvel NEW)/Issue Three
The third issue of Ultimates and the final part of The Ultimate Superhero Team story arc. The issue takes place moments after the ending of issue two where the group encountered a large beast that led an army of parasites. Synopsis The Ultimates have just encountered an army of parasites and are now face to face with their queen, which is a massive abomination that clearly could rip them all apart with ease. Plot Taking place where the previous issue left off, Cloak proclaims "my god" and the beast staring at them screeches. The creature begins to move in very odd ways, eventually ripping its top half off of the ceiling and falling to the floor before sprouting six hands from its sides which allow it to crawl after the Ultimates, who begin running back through the sewers they came through. They manage to make it out of the sewers and get ready to call S.H.I.E.L.D. only for the massive beast to crash its way out of the road they're standing on, once again letting out a loud screech. The creature begins wreaking havoc, crashing itself into buildings as its parasite offspring begin to crawl out of the sewers and ravage the land. Luckily, the Ultimates are fast enough to save everyone who is in danger by the creature, who begins unleashing parasites out of its body which then also unleash worms. Luckily, the team is saved from the parasites and worms by Machine Man, who extends his legs so far up he is able to place them on top of a building, where they try to think of some ideas. Unfortunately, Deadpool is so enraged at this point he just jumps straight down from the building and begins shooting at the parasites with a gun. Sadly, in his rage, he forgot how fast the parasites heal and is quickly swarmed by them. The swarm leaves instantly after, revealing they've taken his head. His head is taken to the parasite queen, with the parasite holding his head feeding it to the queen, killing him. After witnessing this, Machine Man descends down and begins beating the parasites with his bare hands. The Ultimates get ready for him to be infected, only to reveal he's completely fine. Ronin puts two and two together and yells out that the parasites can't infect non-organic material. The others realize this and don armor made of garbage cans before jumping into battle. The Ultimates do their best to fend off the parasites, working their way up to the parasite queen, who is scaling a building. The queen attempts to rip into the building only for a S.H.I.E.L.D. battle suit to jump down and smash the queen all the way down to the ground. Dagger asks who is in the mech, with the cockpit door opening up revealing the headless body of Deadpool, who waves at them. After seeing this, Dagger immediately says she wishes she didn't. Deadpool's body becomes sad but his sadness is quickly dashed aside when the queen once again gets up and screeches, attacking the mech and attempting to eat it. Luckily, the rest of Deadpool is saved by Red Hulk, who bashes the queen into the same building she was crawling. she quickly gets back up and rushes Red Hulk, attempting to eat him. However, she instantly spits him back out before running off in the opposite direction of him. All of the Ultimates witness her doing this, remembering back when the worms were killed by Red Hulk's heat and when the parasite started screeching when he grabbed it, realizing that the creatures only weakness is fire. Red Hulk begins fending off the oncoming horde of parasites before yelling for everyone else to go after the queen. They do as he says, chasing after the queen. Sadly, they lose Cloak and U.S.Agent along the way but the remaining Ultimates eventually manage to make it to the queen, who is drinking from the ocean and is becoming larger and larger the more she drinks. Dagger tries to come up with a plan, only to reveal Machine Man has lit himself on fire. Both Dagger and headless Deadpool have no idea what he's doing, only for him to state that the queen hates fire. Machine Man then gets inside of headless Deadpool's mech's gun, still on fire, and tells him to shoot. He does so, sending Machine Man flying through the air, with the force lighting his fire more and more until he hits the queen like a bullet, going straight through her before landing in the ocean. The queen's many mouths are left wide open in shock as she falls back into the ocean, dead. As soon as she dies, the parasites begin dropping like flies in front of everyone, with the infected suddenly getting completely better as if the pain wasn't even there to begin with. After all this, the team regroups, with a doctor confirming that Deadpool's head will grow back in a few days. U.S.Agent then asks where Machine Man is, causing him to burst out of the ocean, proclaiming that he is Aaron Stack and that he just saved the world. Sadly, the next day they get a newspaper which says the day was saved by "an unknown hero". Dagger attempts to comfort Machine Man, only for him to claim he doesn't need her pitty and to storm out of the room. After this, U.S.Agent and Ronin are cleaning the dishes, with Agent saying that he's been meaning to ask Ronin where he's from since he looked at his file the other day and it was literally nothing but a piece of paper with a really big question mark on it. Ronin rubs his chin and reveals that he himself doesn't actually know where he is, but that for some reason he feels like he and the parasites might've had something in common. Agent then asks Ronin to take off his mask to see if he knows him and Ronin does so, causing Agent to stare at him in horror before telling him that Ronin probably doesn't want to know who he is. Ronin puts his mask back down and claims that Agent is probably right. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics